bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Forum/Bach and Nicki RP here
Category:NickiWilliamsCategory:BachLynn23 Sasha/Lancelot Time Passes They spend most of the week together, either talking about the plan, or just just spending time with each other, doing nothing. Slowly, yet gradually Sasha finds herself opening up to him more and more. She loves being around him, because she doesn't have to hide behind a mask. One of those days, they are sitting by the campfire, relaxing after hours of training. Lancelot: He yawns and stretches, then fishes through some twigs next to him looking for one he can use to roast a marshmallow on, once he finds one he fishes out a marshmallow and pops it on the end of the stick, then turns to Sasha, "I can really see the appeal to this place, the more time I spend here." Sasha: She nods, "I really like it here." She finds a stick too and adds a piece of chocolate to her marshmallow, before popping it on the end of the stick like he did. Lancelot: "Still seems almost surreal, all this calm, no travelling about, all that." His marshmallow catches on fire and he blows it out. Sasha: "Mmm, sure is. I kind of miss all the action, though." Lancelot: "yea it does seem a bit boring at times. after having lived the lives we have." He eats a marshmallow but burns his tongue a bit and almost spits it out >.< Sasha: '''She laughs and blows on her marshmallow to cool it down a little before eating it, "You alright?" '''Lancelot: He grins, "Yea just forgot to wait for it to cool." He pauses and hesitates. "So uhhh, I tried to put a few feelers out, to some contacts I have I trust a bit more than others, but can't seem to get a line on who might have a hit out on you to kill you." Sasha: She sighs and hesitates before talking, "I, um, I've been thinking..." Lancelot: He sits, quietly waiting for her to go on, not wanting to pressure her, but gives her a sort of comforting, 'go on, I'm listening' look. Sasha: She bites on her bottom lip, "Do you remember that time in Shanghai?" Lancelot: He grins a bit, as he thinks back, "How could I forget... .<>" Sasha: She smiles a little, "Yeah..." She hesitates again, "The point is, if I had trusted you right away that time, we wouldn't have to make a new plan and everything, and... I don't want that to happen again." Lancelot: He nods understandingly, "Well it 'was' only our second time doing a joint mark like that, it was understandable for you to be hesitant." Sasha: She frowns, "Yeah, but it caused a mess, and this is different, isn't it? It is. And I should trust you." Lancelot: "So what are you proposing?" He's very careful to hold his emotions in check, not giving any sign that deep down he has ulterior motives, even though the more time he spends with her, the more he questions those motives. Sasha: She tucks some of her hair behind her ear, "I'm proposing, I mean-" she cuts her self off, wanting to start over. For some reason, this conversation is making her very nervous. "I'm trying to say that we should follow your plan. Get out off Camp and see what happens. Because, it's pretty much our only option. And because I trust you." Lancelot: He remains silent for a few moments, choosing his words carefully, trying to ignore the inner turmoil within him. He was normally so good at not letting his emotions or feelings get in the way of a job, but this was quickly becoming an issues he desperately needed to hide. "Well, it certainly seems as if that's our only option, as much as I'd rather it wasn't, but hiding around here hoping either the threat isn't real or the person gives up, seems ill advised as well." He pauses again, studying her, the words I trust you ringing through his head like a call to arms, the more he tried to ignore what was happening here, the harder it was. Maybe he should tell her the truth, that there are actually two people after her, but that he wasn't asked to kill her. I mean, if he didn't do the job by the end of the month, both their butts would be on the line. He sighed, "Well if you're sure, then I'll leave it up to you when we do this, but we should have at least a couple of days to prepare at least." Sasha: She nods and looks down, not sure what else there was to say right now. She didn't like the whole idea, but she wasn't stupid. It was their only option, and, even though it was weird to admit to herself, she did trust him. She wraps her arms around herself, almost without realising it, as if she is cold, and stares into the fire. She looks like a little girl like that, and she feels like it, too. Insecure, scared, a bit lost. Lancelot: He finds himself suddenly compelled to move closer, and after a brief hesitation, he gives in and moves close so that he could pull her to him, his arm around her as reassuringly as he could possibly be. He kisses the side/top of her head near her temple lightly and then rests his chin against her hair. "I swear to you, I won't let anyone kill you." He meant it to, sure he was hired to take her, but at this point he resigned himself that, wherever she went, he'd go, and that whatever those assholes that hired him wanted her for, he'd be damned if they harmed even one hair on her head. Sasha: She buries her head in the crook of his neck and wraps her arms around him as good as she can manage to do that, given the way they're currently positioned >.< and tries to get as closer to him as possible. "If you hadn't showed up, I would've probably stayed here until they sent someone to kill me, and then I wouldn't even fight back," she says in a small voice, almost a whisper. Lancelot He fights the urge to suddenly spill everything right there, he had to stay focused, even if he chose to tell her the truth, at this point he's already lied so much, she could still hate him, and he just wasn't sure what to do, it's not as if he's ever fallen in love with a mark before, hell really he's never been all that in love before period. He just strokes her hair, "Its getting late, your place or mine?" Sasha: She shrugs, "I don't care, really. You choose," she smiles a tiny bit and says the words almost playfully. Who knew that he could lighten her mood just by being there? Lancelot: He smiles, not really meaning to, or wanting to, but something about her, he couldn't help himself, he goes to stand up and as he does reaches out to her to help her up at the same time, "Mine's closer..." He grins. "Granted only by a few hundred meters, but who's counting." Beach/Boat (4 July 2013) Lancelot: Early the next morning, he slips out of his bed at 5am and hops in the shower, rushing to get ready so that he can get to the boat he rented for the day and out by the beach area of camp by 7am. Sasha: She wakes up around the same time and gets ready, while waiting for him to text her that everything is ready. Lancelot: He gets dressed, heads out, drives to the piers, gets the boat, and drives it into position near the beaches by camp half blood where Sasha will start her run from, and texts her that he's ready. Sasha: Shortly after getting his text, she walks out of Melinoe's cabin wearing clothes suitable for a jog and starts running at a steady pace, Lance's instructions replaying in her mind. Lancelot: He waits and once he sees her make it to the beach, he starts the boat back up, prepared to slowly follow her, with the ruse that he's out fishing. Sasha: She keeps running for a good thirty minutes, but nothing seems out of the ordinary, not even a little. She takes her phone out from her pocket and calls Lance, to ask if he had noticed anything. Lancelot: He answers and sighs, "Nope, not a thing, maybe it's not out in the open enough, too near camp to make a move, or maybe he made me, I don't know." Sasha: She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "I guess we should call this quits, then." Lancelot: "OK, well I gotta get this boat back, wanna meet me somewhere after?" Sasha: "Sure, I'll be at my place, meet me there," she ends the call and heads back. Lancelot: An hour and a half later, Lancelot knocks on Sasha's door (the room they first slept in together >.<) Sasha: She walks out of her actual room and, still drying her hair with a towel, heads towards the kitchen. She notices him half way there and stops, panicking for a moment. "Oh, hey, Lance! Sorry, didn't notice you. Want anything to drink?" Lancelot: He turns around, and seeing that she's drying her hair, assumes she came from the bathroom, he smiles. "There you are, was starting to think I beat you back." Sasha: She smiles, "Here I am. So, anything to drink? Breakfast, maybe?" Lancelot: "Breakfast sounds amazing, I'm starving." He rubs his bell as it rumbles a bit. Sasha: She chuckles and walks in to the kitchen, "Hmm, let's see." She opens the fridge. Lancelot: ''' He sits down at a table, looking around. "So we'll need a game plan at some point." '''Sasha: '''She takes out some eggs and bacon, "Yeah. Any ideas?" '''Lancelot: "I guess we could try having you go away for the weekend, if they are desperate to try, I'm sure they'd send someone good enough that could take out me and you, but with so many demigods around here, they may not be as willing to risk it so close to where we have others that can help with." He pauses and watches her gather ingredients, "Need any help with that?" Sasha: "Nah, I'm good," she puts a pan on the open and proceeds to do other cooking stuff that I really am too lazy to type out. "That goes to your 'plan'," she makes quotation marks in the air, "as well." Lancelot: "Well if you've got a better idea, I'm all ears." Sasha: '"I don't have anything. Yet. But I will ''not leave camp." '''Lancelot: "Well I suppose a big question is, whether they send a demigod assassin or not. Logic dictates they will, but that's not guaranteed. If they send a demigod, and they get in camp, it'll be harder to know it until may be too late. If they send a mortal, they may just have them stalk you from a distance, long enough to learn your movements, when you go to town, etc, and try and get you while shopping, as they won't be able to cross the borders of camp." Sasha: '''She sighs and puts two eggs and four slices of bacon on his plate and places it in front of him, before doing the same for herself. '''Lancelot: He eats in silence, mulling over all the events that had taken place, what needed to take place, and this unknown threat. Sasha: She eats silently for a few minutes, before dropping her fork and almost jumping up from her chair, "Would you look at me! Katherine Miller, the girl who knows twelve different ways to kill someone with a bloody fork, f**king assassin for hire and here I am! Hiding in a bloody camp, full of bloody hormonal teenagers! Afraid to take a f**king step out!" she paces around, tugging on the ends of her hair, covering her face with her hands, just going a bit crazy. Lancelot: He looks up, a bit shocked at her outburst, he's never seen her unravelled before, he sets his fork down and let's her rant, before he gets up and walks over, and makes a subtle attempt to pull her close to him, not wanting make any sudden movements that would alarm her, but wanting her to know he's there. "We'll figure this out, we really will." Sasha: She calms down a little and slowly wraps her arms around him, breathing heavily. "I'm so tired of hiding..." Lancelot: He pulls her in tighter to him, "I swear to you, I won't let anyone kill you." His mind flashed to the fact he was hired to take her, but he rationalised it was just to kidnap her, not kill her. He wouldn't leave her side the entire time, and if it looked like her death was their intention, he wouldn't let it happen. But by that time, would she ever trust him again........ Sasha: '''A few minutes of just being in his arms, breathing in his scent later, she manages to pull herself together. "Thank you." She stands on her tip toes and kisses him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. '''Lancelot: He kisses back, allowing himself to get lost in the moment. Sasha: '''She pulls back a little while later, "I have to show you something." '''Lancelot: '''He cocks his head to the left curiously, "uhhh ok? Lead the way." '''Sasha: '''She smiles and takes his hand in hers. "This way." She leads him to her room, the real one, and opens the door, pulling him inside with her. '''Lancelot: When she takes her inside a different room, his mind flashes back to how when he had arrived she hadn't been in the room she'd shown him before and even looked a bit surprised, realising she'd tricked him he chuckles a bit, "I should have seen this coming, you never were the type to make trivial mistakes." Sasha: '''She grins and shrugs, "I didn't know if I could trust you." '''Lancelot: "Smart, it's one of the many qualities I love about you," He grins. Sasha: If possible, her smile widens even more and she pulls him closer, "Is that so?" Lancelot: "Mmmmm it is," He happily let's her pull him closer. "There's also the fact that you're intelligent," he leans down and kisses the top of her head, "You're stunningly beautiful," He kisses her forehead. "You can hold your own in a fight," He kisses her left cheek, "You can handle yourself around mortal or demigod weapons," He kisses her right cheek. "You're like the whole package I never imagined I'd ever find, and you even understand the life I chose to lead." He smiles and leans into kiss her a bit passionately. Sasha: She kisses him back for a while, wrapping her arms around his neck, getting quite lost in the moment. Unfortunately, she's forced to break the kiss because she needs air. She smiles at him, "You're rather amazing, too, you know." Lancelot: He grins, "I doubt everyone would agree with that." Sasha: She shrugs, "I don't really care if 'everyone' would agree or not. I think you're amazing and that's what matters." Lancelot: He smiles and tries not to think about what he'll have to do soon, she'll probably never forgive him, but..... he didn't know what else to do, so he just starts to kiss her, pushing the thoughts out of his head. Run Sasha, run (Complete) Sasha: She walks up to the beach, wearing sports clothes. Lancelot: He walks over to her, wearing cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, he smiles when he sees her. "you made it, I was afraid maybe they already got to you." he chuckles a bit trying to be passive about the fact the thought of someone killing her was actually really bothering him. Sasha: She chuckles, "I've been here for six months and I'm still alove, six hours couldn't possibly make a difference. Well they could.... Anyway," she smiles at him, "What's the plan?" Lancelot: "Well down the beach aways there's a good mile stretch that's got a good cliff face to the left and the ocean and rocks to the right, when running down the beach," he points up the beach, "that way. The best options besides directly following you would be to be up on the cliffs or out in a boat on the water with sniper rifles.....but I can't be in both places, so I either need to be out on a boat or up on the cliffs." Sasha: She thinks for a few moments, twirling a strand of her hair as she does so, "Let's try the boat." Lancelot: he nods, "Ok, that works, There's a marina not far from here, I'll rent one with cash. I don't want to use one of the camp boats in case they've already cased the place. We'll plan it tomorrow I guess?" Sasha: She nods, "It should work." She tries her best not to sound nervous, but it doesn't work that well, because her voice breaks a little at the end. Lancelot: Nods, "If it doesn't work we'll have to get you out for longer, maybe take a weekend trip somewhere...." Sasha: She bites her lip, not quite liking the sound of that, "Mhm..." Lancelot: "Well I should probably get up early tomorrow to get the boat rented, until then we've got the rest of the day to....just....." He isn't even sure what to suggest, as he's never wanted so badly before to just hang out with her outside of missions and marks....so he is in totally new territory.... Sasha: '''She glances at him with furrowed eyebrows, not used to this side of him, "Anything wrong?" '''Lancelot: shrugs no just...thinking Sasha: "...Thinking?" Lancelot: "Well, in the past I've never been quite this ummm, interested in spending time with someone who knows the real me, it's a rather new thought process....." Sasha: She smiles a bit and steps closer to him, "Would you like to go somewhere or... I don't know, do something?" Lancelot: He bridges what little gap was left between them and pulls her into a hug, suddenly wanting to be really close to her, and for just a little bit, forget he has to kidnap her soon, "Sure, have anything in mind?" Sasha: '''She grins and hugs back, forgetting for a moment about the file she found, happy to just be here with him, "Maybe we could watch a movie?" '''Lancelot: He grins, "That sounds so normal, sure why not, as long as it's not some boring chick flick." Sasha: She grins back, "Boring chick flick? I thought you knew me better than that." Lancelot: "Well I'd like to think I do, but I try not to assume anything," he laughs and sticks out his tongue at her playfully. Sasha: She laughs and shakes her head, "So, anything you wanna watch?" Lancelot: "Hmmm World War Z?" he asks and pulls out his phone at the same time to double check that it's still playing in theatre. "Still in theatre, there's a 6pm show time, we could get something to eat first, then the movie." Sasha: '''She smiles, "Sounds good, I'm famished." '''Lancelot: "Perfect, well I just want a quick shower first and change, then we can head out," he smiles and starts to walk with her towards the cabins. Sasha: She grabs his hand as they walk, a silly smile playing on her lips. Lancelot: He smiles, "Do you want to wait at my cabin while I get ready? or we could meet or ummm you could join me." he grins mischievously Sasha: She smirks, "But I have to get ready, too. Can't exactly go like this..." Lancelot: He smiles and shrugs, "yea figured I'd offer, so meet by the Big house in a half hour?" Sasha: She kisses him quickly, "Sure." With one last smile, she leaves. Lancelot: He goes, showers, puts on a clean pair of jeans and long sleeve white button up shirt, tosses on some cologne, and heads over to the Big House steps. Sasha: She walks up a few minutes later, wearing something like this, not exactly what you wear to a date, but she wasn't sure if this was a date, anyway. "Ready?" she smiles. Lancelot: He smiles when he sees her, "Born ready, so where would you like to eat?" He asks as they walk towards the entrance out of camp. Sasha: "Hmm, do you still like pizza?" she grins. Lancelot: "Sure, pizza sounds fine, do you want to walk into town or take my car?" As they near the outside of camp/road to town/area/thingy there's a bunch of parked cars of campers. Sasha: '''She shrugs, "I don't really mind." '''Lancelot: He smiles and unlocks his black mustang, and opens the passenger side door for her to get in, "After you." he smiles. Sasha: She grins and gets in, "Hello there, lovely mustang!" Lancelot: He grins as he rives into town, and finds a parking place on the side of the street between the movie theatre and the pizza place. "Here we are" he turns the car off, gets out and goes to open her door. Sasha: '''She smiles as he opens the door for her and gets out, "Thanks." '''Lancelot: He smiles as they walk towards the pizza place and opens the door there for her as well, "I don't know about you but I'm starving." Sasha: "Mmm, yes," she grins and looks around for a free table. Lancelot: He spots an empty table in the back corner, where they would have a good view of all entrances, he points it out and walks towards it, once there, he looks over the menu. "Do you want to get a large to split, or just each get our own smaller one?" Sasha: "Hmmm, how about we order a big one and split? I don't think I'll manage a whole pizza on my own." Lancelot: He nods, places the order. o.o bored, must have time skip, they eat, they enjoy Lancelot: After eating a third slice of pizza, and drinking his 2nd beer, he smiles over at Sasha, "Well I'm done, gotta make sure to save room for milk duds afterall." he grins. Sasha: '''She chuckles and smiles back, "Well then, War Z awaits." '''Lancelot: He places some money on the table to pay for the food and finishes his drink, then gets up, and as they walk towards the movie theatre he chuckles, "Have you seen the previews for this? I watched the trailer on my phone earlier while I was getting ready, they have FAST zombies, "he laughs, " They make the slow zombie movies look tame in comparison." Sasha: '''She smiles, "Yeah, watched the trailer, it looked cool enough." As they walk in to the theater, her smile broadens to a grin, "Popcorn!" '''Lancelot: He chuckles a bit at her excitement over popcorn, and goes over to the concession stand, "Want anything besides just popcorn?" Sasha: "Hmm, a coke, thanks." boooored, time skip Sasha: '''They're in the theater, the movie has started about 30 minutes ago. They're sitting at the back. "This is pretty good." '''Lancelot: "Mmmm fast zombies, definitely a new twist." He grins and does the fake yawn trick to put his arm around her. Sasha: She chuckles, "Really?" She snuggles closer to him. Lancelot: He shrugs and grins, "Seems to always work in the movies." Sasha: She shakes her head at his antics and kisses his cheek before going back to watching the movie. movie ends Lancelot: He yawns, stretches and gets up. "So my place or yours?" He grins.